


The Best Situation Possible

by orphan_account



Category: The Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bars and Pubs, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bickering, F/M, Female Characters, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Partial Nudity, Swearing, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Daltrey was very popular with men. For some reason he had yet to figure out, this drove Pete Townshend insane.</p><p>Written for Trope Bingo: Round 2. Prompt: Genderswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Situation Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo on dreamwidth for the prompt 'genderswap'.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This never happened, and I do not own the characters. And a note to Mr. Townshend and (Mostly) Mr. Daltrey's lawyers: There is no point in suing someone with little money. Just ignore this and be off on your way, I bed of you.

It was odd, really, that a band as aggressive and noisy as The Who would have a girl singer. Then again, Regina Daltrey _was_ good-looking enough to pull men into their shows. That or it was the novelty of having some bird sing songs like 'Pictures of Lily' and 'Mary Anne with the Shaky Hand' (Which bothered her, to say the least). Regina kept herself looking good, though, with enough make up to fill a room and a cupboard of hair product to keep her hair from going to its natural curl.

Yes, she was very popular with men (And even the occasional girl). For some reason he had yet to figure out, this drove Pete Townshend insane. He sat at the bar watching men flirt with the singer and vise-versa constantly after getting done at the studio. This particular night, Keith had dragged John to who-knows-where, and he and Regina were left alone in silence. This only lasted exactly five seconds until a burly man came up and ordered her a drink. As Regina received her glass, Pete ordered a shot of whiskey. Ah, whiskey, his only friend in this awful world.

Just as he was about to down the liquid, Pete heard a loud slap coming from his left. He turned to see Regina stomping away in anger. The man who had bought her the drink had a huge red mark on his scowling face.

“Goddamn bitch!” He grunted. “I'll make you pay for that!”

At that, Pete got up from his stool and walked over to the man. “What did you do to her?”

“What di-” The man began in confusion. “ _She_ slapped me!”

“Well,” Said Pete. “You're such a fucking pig I'm not surprised she did.”

All Pete could remember was a large fist punching him, and Regina screaming in the distance.

 

–

 

He woke up in a hospital bed, and also to Regina's glare. She was fully in arguing mode now, hands on the hips and everything.

“Nice going there, Townshend,” Regina grumbled. “Tried to attack some arse and ended up making one of yourself.”

“Oh, piss off,” Pete responded, rubbing his bandaged head. “Believe it or not, I was doing you a favor.”

“You know very well that I _can_ defend myself!” She exclaimed. “I'm not some helpless little damsel that always needs to be rescued!”

“You don't know that! He said he was going to make you pay!”

“Oh, and _you're_ such a big strong man that can lift people three times his weight? Please, you couldn't even lift a pillow!”

“Fuck you, you stupid blonde!”

“Fuck you, you beak-nosed bastard!”

“I hope you get wrinkles from all of that makeup you wear!”

“I hope you break your fingers!”

And suddenly, she was right on top of him, practically sucking his face. Pete had three feelings about this. 1) ' _Oh God, this woman is insane and I think I'm in love!'_ 2) ' _If John and Keith walk in here, I'm never going to hear the end of this.'_ 3) ' _OW! GET THE FUCK OFF MY CHEST!'_

Just as quickly it started, Regina got up from the bed and left, not even making the slightest bit of eye-contact. Pete was sure that she was blushing enough to make a strawberry jealous.

 

–

 

After being released from the hospital when he was well enough, Pete was in a state of confusion in regards to Regina. He hadn't seen her since that day. If they were to meet again, would they argue still? Would they become romantically involved, or would they just fuck? Admittedly, fucking seemed like the preferred outcome. Better than arguing, anyway.

He arrived back to his, and sat peacefully in his living room. He then heard a knock at the door.

“Pete, it's me,” Said the voice on the other side, obviously Regina. “We need to talk.”

Pete got up from his desk and let the woman in. “What's there to talk about?”

“Don't play stupid with me, Townshend,” She snapped. “You know what I want to talk about.”

“What, you laying on top of me while I was in pain?” Pete sarcastically asked. “We don't need to talk about that! I think it's clear where our relationship stands.”

“Yeah, what?”

He lifted her up into his arms, her face dumbfounded. “Just kiss me already! We might just kill each other if we don't!”

What followed was much bickering, Pete carrying the blonde woman to his bed, bickering, removing clothes, bickering, and the two of them going at it.

When it was finished, Pete and Regina layed in bed for the rest of the night, exhausted from the combination of sex and arguing.

 

–

 

The next morning, Pete got up before the singer, ostensibly to work on music, but really to avoid Regina for as long as possible. Turns out, it wasn't long at all, as she walked into his dining room wearing nothing but a blanket.

“Shouldn't you be going home now?” He asked.

“I thought you'd want me to stay,” She replied.

Pete groaned. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“Not if you kill me first.”

It was right then and there that the two musicians realized they were stuck together for the rest of their lives, and while it would be frustrating almost all the time, it was indeed the best situation possible.


End file.
